1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display device for a backhoe or another work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backhoes and other work vehicles include those in which a display panel for gauge displays or the like is provided in proximity to the driver seat. This type of conventional display device for a work vehicle includes those in which a liquid crystal display unit (variable display unit) for variably displaying a gauge or the like is provided in a display panel, and a printed display unit for showing a fixed display is provided adjacent to the liquid crystal display unit (for example, JP2006-256466A, JP2007-239303A, JP10-42671A).
However, in the past, the liquid crystal display unit and the printed display unit have had different background colors and the liquid crystal display unit and printed display unit have been clearly distinguishable. This has been a problem in that a liquid crystal display unit of small surface area and a printed display unit of small surface area are aligned in a small space, the overall outward appearance of the display panel is compromised, and an adequate aesthetic appeal cannot be created.
In view of these problems, the present invention is designed so that a variable display unit and a printed display unit adjacent thereto appear as a single continuous large display unit, and an adequate aesthetic appeal and a pleasant outward appearance are created.